


Tea

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sharja - Freeform, based on a picture that killed everyone a little bit on the inside, this was a request several years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Have you ever seen a rockstar in full badass-mode drinking tea? No? Well, I did.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Kudos: 4





	Tea

Have you ever seen a rockstar in full badass-mode drinking tea? No? Well, I did.

I also enjoy a cup fresh tea when all my muscles are aching and the fans are still screaming my name after a concert, just as a lot of singers. I stumble off the stage, drink half a bottle of water and peel the rock star off of me. It’s only then, when I’m just that normal girl from a small town in Finland again, that I can enjoy the feeling of some hot tea burning my throat.

But that’s not how she sees it, I discovered that before I even met her.

The air of the VIP lounge of the festival was filled with the scent of sweat when I entered it. It wasn’t hard to discover the source of it, there only was 1 group that was dressed in stage outfits and the adrenaline obviously still rushed through their veins.

Five men dressed in leather jackets stood with a bottle of beer in their hands, laughing way too loud about something that probably had happened on stage. One started dancing, causing another salvo of laughs to fill the room. She was sitting in the middle of that energy bomb, and I probably wouldn’t even have noticed her if she wasn’t also wearing a leather jacket. Or if she wasn’t drinking tea.

Everything about her was contradictory. Her long dark hair hung loose over her shoulders and her make-up was subtle, yet it screamed the word ‘Rockstar’. The way she carefully brought the antique cup to her lips looked almost fragile, unlike her clothes. She seemed to be fully relaxed, but the one little droplet of sweat she’d missed on her temple revealed she’d been standing on a stage just 10 minutes before. She was drinking a cup of tea in full badass-mode.

I kept my eyes on her as I filled my glass with some of the fresh orange juice that had caught my eye, almost spilling it when her eyes found mine. A bright smile appeared when she lowered her cup and automatically I felt the corners of my mouth crawl up. Completely ignoring the musicians of her band, she stood and came my direction. Even though I broke the eye contact, I felt her gaze wandering over my body.

‘Hey.’ Another contradiction.

Her voice sounded soft, almost unsure, when she stood next to me and for a moment I was sure the clothes she was wearing weren’t even hers. The fact that she was still wearing the clothes of a rockstar obviously didn’t mean she still was one. I watched her as she filled her cup again with slightly shaking hands and blew on it before taking a careful sip.

‘You have a special way of drinking tea.’ I could hit myself when the words left my mouth.

‘So that’s why you’ve been staring at me…’

‘I mean, I’ve never seen someone drinking tea while looking all… badass.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ She chuckled while putting down her cup. ‘The guys always tease me with it, but I just need my cup of tea before I can do anything else after a concert.’

‘It’s special, I like it.’

‘Wow, a compliment from the world famous Tarja Turunen, never thought I would get that.’ Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she flashed me the most beautiful smile I ever saw, the same smile as she’s giving me right now.

The fans are still screaming as Sharon and the musicians walk off the stage, but it seems like the singer has already forgotten about them. Even after 8 years I’m still not sure if the smile is meant for me or for the cup of tea in my hand, but I’m just honored to see it. I can taste little droplets of sweat as she pecks my lips before thanking me for the tea and slowly sipping it.

Sharon is the only woman who can pull it off to drink tea in a full badass-mode and even after all those times, I still fall in love with the imagine all over again every time I see it.


End file.
